Swordsman's Code
by Neko11
Summary: He feared that question. "Zoro? How did you lose your left eye?" Zoro frowned. Should he tell Luffy about that? He wasn't sure, it would only cause the rubber boy regret.. ZoLu friendship. Just an idea of how Zoro may have lost his eye. Enjoy pls!


**Hey people, I'm back and full of motivation to finish my other story on ff here! So to all who read 'pain of Love', first of all: Thanks for reading! And second: Don't worry, I'm already working on a new chapter, I hope it will be worth reading! **

**But I need to get back into writing, and I did have a few small ideas of One Shots I need to write down too, so here you go! XD**

**Thanks a lot to TheWillOfD for suggesting this title and for supporting me with this one shot! :D **

**Please enjoy now!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece!**

**YXYXYXYXYXYX**

**- Swordsman's Code - **

Roronoa Zoro, the demonic and sometimes creepy swordsman, was _never_ afraid of anything. He did not fear pain. He did not fear his enemies no matter how strong they were, and he had never been afraid of Death.

But there was something he feared, something you wouldn't think was a big deal. Zoro feared a simple question of no one else than his captan, and he hoped Luffy would not ask. But of course, Luffy was a pretty curious and, all above, a _caring_ person, especially when it came to his nakama. So _of__course_ he would ask.

„Zoro? Can I ask you something?... How.. did you lose your eye?"

Deep down inside, Zoro had known Luffy would ask this sooner or later. But the swordsman would have preferred 'later' instead of sooner. Instead of THIS soon, shortly after the reunion!

Zoro cracked his right eye open and tried to look annoyed. Luffy innocently blinked at him but Zoro could see a hint of concern in his friend's big brown eyes.

„My eye?" he yawned, not showing he was slightly nervous.

„Yeah. What happened? You didn't tell us about that earlier." Luffy said in a soft tone. Still, Zoro knew his captain better than that. He knew Luffy was shocked as he'd returned with only his right eye after two years of seperation.

This day was the day after the reunion, and the crew had thrown a huge and probably the loudest party in history. They'd been laughing and drinking and crying together til the morning, and now everyone was still asleep on deck. Everyone but Zoro and Luffy who where in the crow's nest.

The green-haired man sighed. How on earth was he supposed to tell Luffy about this?

„Well..." he began, clearly uneasy, „You already know I was blown to the island where Mihawk lives." It was a rhetorical question, but Luffy nodded either way, a serious expression wearing.

"You also know already that I managed to convince Mihawk to train me." Zoro said, avoiding Luffy's glance.

"Zoro." Luffy answered, his voice low and un-typical for the cheerful captain. "Tell me what happened. Now."

He didn't have much of a choice now, did he? Zoro scratched his head, then he looked up into Luffy's eyes. He guessed Luffy deserved to know about that. Luffy also told them his story. The _whole_ story, how he was sent to Amazon Lily, to Impel Down and the poisoning, to the rescue of Ace. And how he got that huge 'x-crossed' scar on his chest.

"Well..." Zoro said again, heaving a sigh. If Luffy knew the truth then he'd probably start to blame himself for something he wasn't guilty for. Should he tell Luffy then? Zoro bit his lip.

Again, the memory began to flash before his inner eyes like a movie.

_**Flashback, two years ago**_

"_Roronoa, now try and dodge this." Mihawk said, as serious as ever. It had been only a few days since the training started, and back then Zoro had learned about Luffy being involved in war. _

_It had been shocking news to the first mate, but Zoro hadn't asked further as he thought it was more important to grow stronger for the reunion after two years. Even Mihawk had said he shouldn't bother with the details of the war, he needed to focus on training. So that was what Zoro'd focused on since then._

_Mihawk sent one powerful attack towards Zoro, and the swordsman managed to dodge it. It had been close, but Zoro had avoided it and felt a little proud. Suddenly, another slash came, and two followed. Mihawk wasn't stopping and soon Zoro had trouble in avoiding them. It was a hard work and Zoro knew if one of those slashes hit him he'd probably be out like a light. If not worse. _

"_I see you are getting better, Roronoa." The shichibukai suddenly said, still not stopping to attack the first mate. "I guess your desire to grow more powerful for your captain is a strong and forceful one after all." _

_This caught Zoro's attention. "I'm his first mate." he answered plainly but Mihawk got the message. And just like Mihawk expected, Zoro started to ask him something, in the middle of a fight. _

"_You never told me what exactly did happen to Luffy." Zoro grunted, jumping aside. Another slash came and the teen dodged just in time. Mihawk wasn't showing any mercy to him, as expected. _

"_No, I didn't" Mihawk answered. "Then tell me what you want to know, Roronoa." _

_Zoro frowned deeply. He only knew Luffy had been hurt pretty badly, and that somehow Ace had died. But the details hadn't been mentioned in the paper, so the swordsman was clueless about that. As Luffy's first mate and best friend, he needed to know about Luffy's condition! Mihawk hadn't told him, but obviously the shichibukai was ready to tell him now. _

"_You said-woah! - he lost his brother, right?" Zoro jumped into the air and pulled out his sword, beginning to fight his way forward. He needed to get to Mihawk, and then fight him directly. If he only was fast enough, he should be able to at least land one good hit and-_

"_That is true. Portgas D. Ace died in your captain's arms after protecting him. A magma fist went through Firefist's back. It must have been a traumatic experience for him indeed." Mihawk said seriously, expression not changing at all. _

_A gasp left Zoro's lips. Ace died in Luffy's arms...? He had to witness how his brother was dying without being able to do a fucking thing? Zoro couldn't help but picture that morbid scene right before his inner eyes, and it made him want to to throw up. Not to mention Luffy's shocked face, and his captain's feelings after that... _

_He stopped, sword still lifted into the air, as he realized Mihawk was right before him. The shichibukai narrowed his eyes, saying: "Roronoa. You mustn't lose your concentration."_

_And then he was hit by Mihawks heavy, black sword. The next thing Zoro knew was that there was pain. A lot of it, it forced him to close both his eyes. Blood ran down his face, he stumbled back and yelped. Grabbing his face, he tried to deal with the immense pain that was pulsating through his whole head. Mihawk only stood there, shaking his head. _

_And when he tried to open his his eyes after a while, he failed – his left eye was gone. Just because of a moment of shock, a moment of doubt that was filled with mixed and overhelming emotions. _

"_You are a good first mate, Roronoa, for caring about your captain like that. But that is no excuse for you letting your emotions lead you. In order to become not only a great first mate but also the greatest swordsman in the world, you need to change that! You cannot lose your concentration in a fight, no matter what happens. You have to focus on your enemy and on how to defeat him, and the rest is meaningless in a fight."_

_Mihawk spoke slowly but there was a lot of force behind his words, and Zoro could only nod, still in shock. Still, he was in pain. His eye and head hurt so much, he'd never felt such immense pain before. But then there was also another painful, hurting feeling inside his heart that made him want to rip it out just to stop it. _

_'L-Luffy... I'm sorry! You getting hurt in that fight... it could've been avoided. I only I had been stronger...! I won't fucking lose against anyone anymore! Just wait for me!' _

_And despite the fact Zoro was hurt badly and he couldn't see with his left eye anymore, he stood up. Shakily, he clutched his sword and growled under his breath, making no attempts to stop the bleeding from his head. _

"_I get it. I won't lose my concentration anymore. Now bring it on, I'm ready!" Zoro said in a strong voice, and it did impress Mihawk. A small smile danced across his lips but the next moment it was gone again. _

"_Alright then." Mihawk inwardly had to smirk. It had been the right decision to train this brat after all, because Roronoa Zoro was worth it._

_**Flashback end**_

"Zoro? You alright?" Luffy asked, noticing the faraway look in his first mate's face. The soon-to-be-pirateking waved a hand before Zoro's eyes. Finally he snapped out of it and blinked.

"Huh? Oh yeah right, where did we stop?" he asked, obviously a little confused.

"You wanted to tell me how you lost your eye. And no excuses now, Zoro! Otherwise I'll tell Sanji you stole some sake again!" Luffy said, his hands on his hips.

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Zoro shook his head in annoyance. "I was fighting Mihawk and my left eye is proof of how I learned about the importance of concentration. Something like that never happened again."

Luffy cocked his head to the side, feeling there was till something more behind those words. "Why did you lose your concentration?"

Zoro smiled, looking at his captain. "Because I was scared."

Of course, Luffy didn't understand right away and wanted to ask about that. Zoro, THE Roronoa Zoro!, scared? He was not afraid of anything, right? What did he mean by that..? Luffy was curious, and a little worried too.

But when he inhaled he noticed the look in his first mate's eye and knew this was not his place to ask Zoro about that any further. Zoro had his own secrets, his own thoughts and memories he didn't need to share.

Luffy closed his mouth and nodded, realizing something and he finally understood. "I see." Zoro was a good person. Zoro was not scared of something. _He feared for someone_.

Zoro was his first mate and he trusted him more than anyone else. They were there for each other, and Luffy knew there was no need for words at the moment as he understood him in a way even Kuina couldn't.

Zoro had his own personal, difficul code and no one could read it. No one beside Luffy, who managed to see through him, who could decipher that code of Zoro. And that's why Zoro was Luffy's first mate, and Luffy Zoro's captain. That would never change.

The two shared a few seconds of silence, until Luffy broke it.

"Let's raid the kitchen. There's still some meat and sake." he said and grinned at how Zoro's eye lit up.

**YXYXYYXYXYX**

**Well, I hope it wasn't too bad. ;) **

**Criticism is always appreciated! Feel free to tell me what you think of it. Reviews are always welcomed, so please leave one! =)**

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day ;)**

**Neko11**


End file.
